Perfect life
by AndrewHatake
Summary: La vida no es perfecta, nadie tiene una vida perfecta pero tal vez y solo tal vez tu vida puede ser mejor de lo que crees... O puedes creer tener una vida perfecta y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estar en el mismo infierno. UNIVERSO ALTERNO
1. Chapter 1

Perfect life.

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen y por desgracia jamas lo serán, sólo hago esto con el fin de entretenerlos y entretenerme a mi mismo.

Es un UNIVERSO ALTERNO y algunos de los capítulos serán narrados por Kakashi.

* * *

Una vez pensé que lo perfecto existía, creía que yo era perfecto pero solo un día en que las cosas salieron mal me di cuenta que yo no era perfecto, que era un simple humano como los demás, que la muerte no me respetaría aunque fuera de la mas temida familia, sin importar lo fuerte que yo fuera.

Toda mi vida era perfecta y cuando menos lo esperaba, porque nadie esta esperando que su vida se vuelva una mierda de un momento a otro, todo se volvió oscuro.

—Mmm...—frente a mi puedo ver el frío color blanco de la pared, unas cuantas gotas de sangre la adornan, como nubes en el cielo.

—Comportate la próxima vez.

La puerta se cierra y escucho sus pasos alejarse lentamente, todos los días ocurre, entra a mi habitación y yo solo debo bajar la vista y esperar el primer azote, después el segundo y luego pierdo la cuenta, solo cierro los ojos y comienzo a imaginar una vida diferente donde yo verdaderamente importe un poco mas.

Trato de levantarme pero todo mi cuerpo esta ardiendo como si estuviera en llamas, aun así no me importa demasiado, me levanto y con una playera limpio la sangre que esta en la pared, sangre que salió de mi boca cuando él me golpeo en la cara.

No entiendo que es lo que hice mal esta vez, sólo se que no puedo defenderme, si lo intento él no tiene compasión y no se va hasta dejarme peor de lo que suele hacerlo. Sin entenderlo lagrimas brotan de mis ojos y corren por mis mejillas, no debería estar llorando, debería estar tranquilo reflexionando o cuidando al bebé, si lo descuido me irá peor.

Vestirme después de ser azotado es un delirio, mi ropa me lastima y se frota contra mi piel.

—...—muerdo mis labios para no soltar algún quejido mientras bajo las escaleras, ahora entiendo porque también me dio en las piernas.

—Si estaremos encantados de asistir—mi madre esta al teléfono, platica animadamente y su rostro se llena de enojo cuando me mira—No él no puede ir—gira su rostro en otra dirección y sigue en su charla mientras yo cojo a Iruka en mis brazos, el ríe ajeno a todo y tira de mi cabello.

—Kashi—tiene un año y 8 meses, aun se esfuerza por hablar—Galleta—sonrío y lo llevo a la cocina, él es el único motivo por el que permanezco en casa.

Me gusta cuidar de Iruka pero, siento envidia de él siempre tiene toda la atención, los besos, los abrazos, todo todo siempre es para Iruka y nunca nada para mi, solo yo estoy solo.

Pero amo a mamá, ella no me quiere pero con un poco de esfuerzo mamá va a volver a quererme y vamos a ir de la mano de nuevo, juntos como antes.

...

...

Las horas pasan lentamente y sólo puedo escuchar una gran discusión en la cocina, mi tío Minato esta en la cocina discutiendo con mamá, él esta muy molesto y yo sólo quiero que termine todo esto.

—¡Sólo tiene 11 años Akemi! ¡Es un niño no un hombre!—sus gritos son cada vez mas fuertes.

—¡Si tanto te molesta llévatelo!—me duelen sus palabras, no le importo.

Hay un silencio y yo solo me abrazo a mis piernas, quiero llorar y quiero irme... Irme con mi papá, ir con el al cielo y que me siga contando cuentos antes de ir a la cama.

—¿En verdad no te importa tu hijo?—el tono de voz de mi tío es diferente, suena herido—¿Qué diferencia hay entre Kakashi e Iruka?

Yo soy un monstruo esa es la diferencia, yo soy un asesino, es lo que soy, yo arruine la familia... Papá no esta por mi culpa.

—¡Ese bastardo arruino mi vida!—ella grita tan fuerte que Iruka despierta llorando, pero yo no soy capaz de levantarme—¿Mató a tu hermano y aun así lo defiendes tanto?

De nuevo estoy llorando y se que ella tiene razón, yo mate a papá, es mi culpa todo lo que esta pasando, es mi culpa.

—¡Fue un accidente Akemi, él era un niño!—mi tío grita de nuevo—Mi hermano amaba a Kakashi, ¡¿no recuerdas lo que siempre decía?!—puedo sentir que el tío Minato llora, y eso también es mi culpa—¡Decía que Kakashi y tú eran su mayor logro!

Mi madre ya no dice nada, sólo guarda silencio y escucho pasos, se acerca a la puerta, me levanto y limpio mis mejillas.

—Pues para mi sólo es un estorbo que me arrebato a mi Sakumo—abre la puerta y me mira—Llévatelo—se gira y camina apartandose de mi, dejándome solo... Solo y herido.

* * *

Abro los ojos lentamente y estoy en una habitación color azul, nunca lo había visto, cuando trato de levantarme noto que alguien me abraza.

—Despertaste—su voz es tranquila y esta sonriéndome—¿Tienes hambre?—yo niego con la cabeza y el acaricia mi cabello, sus manos son como las de papá, son suaves y grandes—Todo estará bien te lo prometo...

Su rostro esta triste y no se porque, una lagrima se desliza por su mejilla mientras él me abraza más fuerte. Parece como si se tratara de convencer de que todo estaría bien, yo solo quiero ir con papá.

—Quiero ir con mi papá...—él me mira y mas lagrimas corren de sus ojos, esta muy triste.

—Iremos... Iremos a visitar su tumba—él besa mi cabeza y yo niego—¿No quieres?

—Ir con el al cielo...—cierro mis ojos y me quedo dormido, lo ultimo que se es que él llora aun mas.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí les dejo este primer capitulo de esta nueva historia. Creo que este será el mas corto de todos los capítulos.

Si, es KakaHina, pero esto se va a desenvolver muy lentamente.

Bueno espero que les guste y me den su opinión.

Sin mas que decir me despido de ustedes y bueno, nos seguimos leyendo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto y sus personajes por lastima no son míos.**

**Esta historia es un UNIVERSO ALTERNO.**

**Puede tener lenguaje vulgar y situaciones sexuales implícitas/explícitas**

**Bueno aquí yo con el segundo episodio y mmm espero que les resulte entretenido.**

* * *

Sudaba, su cuerpo estaba cubierto en sudor su rostro lleno de miedo, soltaba patadas al aire mientras su rostro se tornaba aun mas afligido, se podría decir que el dolor era casi palpable.

Imágenes y mas imágenes pasaban por su cabeza una y otra vez las mismas.

Era como caer en un bucle y caer una y otra vez en la misma trampa. No quería estar ahí, quería huir y no ver de nuevo hacia atrás, sólo quería correr hacia las montañas y olvidar todo, no volver a ver lo mismo cada vez que soñaba.

Luchaba por despertar pero no podía, quería gritar pero no podía estaba pasmado en ese sueño que únicamente provocaba dolor.

—¡Kakashi!—Minato lo cogió por los hombros y comenzó a moverlo tratando de despertarlo, todo pasaba tan rápido y tan lento, cada imagen peor que la anterior—¡Despierta, Kakashi despierta!—abrió sus ojos, su respiración seguía estando agitada—Kakashi tranquilo, tranquilo...

Minato sintió como Kakashi se ponía de pie lentamente, el sudor seguía escurriendo por su cuerpo, no decía nada solo se movía de un lado a otro buscando ropa limpia.

Minato le puso una mano en el hombro y el de cabellos plateados se alejo de un salto con los ojos llenos de miedo

—Kakashi...

Kakashi caminó al baño rápidamente y cerró la puerta tras su espalda, estaba asustado solo quería cerrar los ojos, cerrar sus ojos y no abrirlos mas.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La habitación completamente limpia, la ventana abierta y todo en su lugar.

En el suelo recostado con la mirada perdida en algún lugar de la pared color azul se encontraba Kakashi, su rostro no demostraba ninguna expresión.

—¿Kakashi, esa pared no te aburre?—gira su cabeza para encontrar a un hombre de cabello negro recargado en la puerta.

—No, no es aburrido me gusta—una sonrisa adornó su rostro y el de cabellos negros soltó una risa.

—Vaya que nunca había observado que tienes una pared completamente provocativa y hermosa—el chico entró y se sentó junto al de cabellos plata—Afuera hay muchas chicas que tiene mas curvas que esa cosa plana, pero bueno si te gustan las que no tienen mucho...

—Oye Itachi, tú me hablas de chicas pero solo traes chicos a la casa—una risa burlona se escapo de la boca de Kakashi.

—¿Si y que tiene de malo?—pregunto el moreno mientras sonreía—Nunca he traído un hombre feo, hago que tus ojos miren puras bellezas andantes.

—Si pero tus bellezas andantes casi me miran desnudo la vez pasada—Itachi tenia cierto toque de humor en su rostro—¿Como dejaste que subieran al cuarto?

—Oh vamos que van a mirarte, tienen exactamente lo mismo que tú—Itachi comenzó a lanzarle bolitas de papel—Tal vez tú lo tengas mas grande o mas chico que ellos pero al final de cuentas los dos tienen un pene.

Kakashi suspiró y cerró sus ojos mientras las bolitas de papel iban a parar a su cara y cuello, Itachi era muy bromista y también inteligente pero en ocasiones podía parecer muy idiota.

—Mi tío Minato esta esperando a que bajes—comentó Itachi—Y Naruto esta mas que impaciente por verte, las vacaciones en casa de su madre si que le han dado necesidad de hablar contigo—Itachi siguió lanzado bolitas de papel.

Kakashi suspiró y en un parpadeo estaba sobre Itachi, sus manos sujetaban las muñecas del moreno y sus piernas estaban entre las de Itachi, una escena un tanto comprometedora.

—Vas a limpiar eso—el rostro serio de Kakashi hizo su aparición de nueva cuenta—Y hablo enserio.

—Ok ok... Rayos sueltame—Itachi trataba de zafarse.

—Limpia eso—lo soltó mientras se incorporaba lentamente.

—¡No!—Itachi lo jalo contra el y en un ágil movimiento Kakashi estaba sobre el suelo e Itachi sobre él—Es tu culpa, tú limpias—se acerco al oído de Kakashi—Oh no te daré sexo—le susurró con una sonrisa—Ahhh!

—Ya quisieras—Kakashi le había dado en la entrepierna—Te colocaste mal—se puso de pie y sonrió.

—¡Yo quiero jugar!—Naruto entró corriendo y le abalanzo sobre Itachi—¡Tengo al enemigo necesito ayuda!—gritaba el rubio mientras miraba a Kakashi.

—¡Nunca!—Itachi recostó a Naruto en el suelo y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

—¡Kakashi amigo ayudame!—Naruto reía sin control.

Kakashi sólo los observo por un momento y luego se dio la vuelta para dar un par de pasos.

—No yo tengo una misión mas importante y deliciosa—Naruto dejó de reír y giró su vista a Itachi—Debo ayudar a unas hadas que se quedaron atrapadas en la tierra de nieve de fresa.

Los ojos de Naruto se iluminar y se levanto a toda prisa con una mirada llena de ilusión.

—¡¿Puedo ir?!—gritó Naruto dando brincos de alegría.

—De acuerdo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

—¿Qué haces?—Minato lo observaba detenidamente.

—Ah, nada sólo...—suspiró y negó con la cabeza—Estaba leyendo, nada de importancia—cerrando la carpeta de manera apresurada—¿Ya has terminado con esos?—señaló una pila de hojas de papel.

—Si, ¿puedes hacerme un té?—pregunto el rubio mientras se recostaba lentamente en el sofá—Estoy agotado.

Kakashi se levantó lentamente y lo observo por un momento. El hombre de cabellos rubios, unas ojeras surcaban debajo de sus ojos color azul, sus ojos siempre desbordaban amor y felicidad. Su boca se movió diciéndole algo, aunque Kakashi no lo notó ya que el lo miraba distraídamente a los ojos.

—¿Kakashi?—Minato ondeo sus manos frente a Kakashi sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Ah, lo siento—Kakashi rió ligeramente—¿Qué decía?

—Niño—Minato negó.

—¿Entonces de limón?—preguntó Itachi desde la cocina.

—Si por favor Itachi—Minato sonrió—Kakashi ven conmigo por favor—Minato se puso de pie y caminó lentamente a la puerta de la casa.

—¿A dónde vamos?—preguntó Kakashi mientras lo seguía lentamente.

—Recuerdas cuando me ayudaste a hacer esa casa del árbol—preguntó señalando frente a ellos.

Kakashi suspiró y sus ojos se tornaron como los de un pequeño cachorrito esperando el cuidado de su madre. Recordaba muy bien porque habían hecho ese casa en el árbol.

—Si... Si lo recuerdo—Minato le paso una mano por el cabello—Querías ocupar mi mente en algo, que dejara de pensar en papá...

—No, no es así—Minato caminó lentamente y tomó la mano de Kakashi—Tu padre siempre quiso que tuvieras una, pero quería hacerla contigo y que la disfrutaras al máximo.

Kakashi cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

_"¿Dónde esta el niño mas bello del mundo?"_

—Tu padre te amaba con mucha intensidad, cuando enfermabas él te cuidaba toda la noche y te abrazaba.

_"¡Aquí estoy papá! ¡Aquí aquí!"_

—Cuando naciste tu padre se creía el hombre más afortunado de todo el mundo—Minato abrazó a Kakashi mientras seguía jugando con su cabello entre sus manos—Siempre estaba feliz para ti y sin importar nada él siempre estará para ti...

—No, él no esta—la voz de Kakashi estaba rota—Él ya no esta y ya no puede cuidarme...

_"¿Dónde estará? A que mal yo le había traído helado de fresa"_

—Kakashi, no digas eso... Tú sabes que él te cuida—Minato tomó el rostro de Kakashi entre sus manos—Eres igual a tu padre, por eso se que es lo que te aflige, se que lo extrañas y se que te duele.

_"¡Yo lo quiero, yo lo quiero!"_

—Nada de lo que paso fue tu culpa—le susurró al oído.

"_Kakashi"_

No era cierto, todo habia sido su culpa.

_"¿Mmm?"_

_"Te amo pequeño"_

Las lagrimas que estaban acumuladas en sus ojos corrieron por sus mejillas, sentía su cuerpo arder, se odiaba.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, estaba recostado entre los brazos de Minato, lo abrazaba de manera posesiva como si alguien quisiera apartarlo de su lado.

No estaba en su habitación y eso estaba claro para él, se quedo quieto entre los brazos del mayor, como si fuera un niño pequeño a pesar de que ya tenía 17 años de edad.

Pero cuando naces con la culpa y el dolor con el que él había nacido era algo que podías pasar desapercibido.

No tuviste tiempo de ser un niño, cuando se suponía que tenias que vivir una vida despreocupada y únicamente preocuparte por si se te perdió un cochecito o si se acabó tu helado favorito.

Siempre pasabas tu tiempo tratando de encontrar un nuevo misterio que resolver con Scooby Doo en la maquina del misterio, te reías de las cosas idiotas que hacían todos ahí.

Pero solo por un momento imagina que tienes una vida casi perfecta y que cada día corres por la casa seguido de tu padre y madre, que eres el niño más feliz del mundo y que aun crees en los monstruos aterradores que se ocultan en el armario o debajo de la cama, un niño que se asustaba hasta con los elefantes de la película de Dumbo, en esa parte en que Dumbo se emborracha, la música tenebrosa y las caras borrachas y ópticas que te transmitían miedo. Tal vez es un ejemplo un tanto idiota porque a muchos les gusta Dumbo pero bueno, es como en una película de suspenso o de terror, tu corazón late a mil revoluciones por segundo y tal vez no sea por miedo, sino por adrenalina.

—Lo siento...—susurró mientras su mirada se perdía entre las penumbras detrás de su ventana.

Kakashi mantuvo sus ojos perdidos en aquella visión, esa imagen de la oscuridad de la noche era como su corazón, como el sentía que era su vida.

...

...

Los ojos de Kakashi estaban cerrados pero no estaba dormido, solo mantenía su mente en blanco. Minato aun lo abrazaba y pensando que el de cabellos plateados dormía comenzó a acariciarle el cabello en un instinto paternal.

—¿Por qué lo haces?—preguntó en voz baja Kakashi, aun con sus ojos cerrados.

—Creí que estabas dormido—Minato contesto mientras sonreía—Lo hago porque en cierto modo pienso que puedo protegerte de cualquier cosa.

Kakashi abrió sus ojos lentamente y miro por la ventana.

—¿Has sentido que no puedes hacer nada bien y que cada vez que intentas levantarte alguien se apoyase en ti y no dejara que siguieras adelante?—preguntó mientras sentía como la mano de Minato seguía acariciando sus cabellos—¿Qué no puedes hacer nada bien y que no tienes idea de porque vives?

—No, no lo he sentido—la sonrisa del rostro de Minato desapareció—Aunque si puedo sentir que las personas a las que amo sufren y no puedo ayudarlas... Kakashi, por favor ve a ver a Hiashi al consultorio.

Kakashi cerró sus ojos de nuevo y suspiró.

—Un psicólogo no podrá ayudarme con lo que se que es cierto—lamió sus labios—Bien, mañana iré a ver al psicólogo Hyūga.

—Kakashi, créeme será lo mejor—Minato sonrió—Si después de 3 meses no ves un resultado, puedes dejarlo.

* * *

**Agradecimientos para *tambores***

**KenKa1804. **

**golin**

**Invader Zam**

**angel maria **

**kds**

**espero les guste como voy a manejar esta historia, pero bueno eso parece que lo queremos lograr ^^ dejen sus reviews que yo los contestare todos todos toditos por PM porque bueno es el nuevo metodo ^^ **

**Recuerden que se donde viven 7-7 asi que si me dejaran un sexy review estaria feliz y no iria a atacarlos a sus casas ^^**

**Un ultimo y sensual aviso, no habra continuacion de "Yes or no" hasta este sabado por la noche Dx se que dije que los jueves pero no tengo tiempo hasta el sabado en la noche y bueno no lo publique hoy porque aun no lo termino :( espero perdonen y bueno ^^**

**bye bye**

**AndrewHatake**


End file.
